Maybe Later, Love (EnglandxReader)
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Spending some time with your British boyfriend never been this fun. (CountryxReader)


Maybe Later (EnglandxReader)

* * *

You are sitting at the wooden chair, facing your monitor, and typing in such speed. You yawned and stretched a bit as you looked at the bottom left corner of the screen to check the time.

_2:23 am_

You just shrugged off the fact that it's extremely late and continued typing. The only thing that provides light to your room is the monitor, and you're totally focused at the new fanfiction that you are working on right now. You didn't even notice your British boyfriend standing at the back of your seat, tapping his feet to get your attention.

"(Name)" He whispered on your ear, you immediately turned around to look at his face. He's wearing a white shirt and boxer shorts, his messy hair made him look so cute. "It's already late, love." He leaned closer to you and rested his chin at your shoulder while his hands are around your waist. He can be romantic sometimes, too.

"I still have to finish this." You said as you continued typing. He stood up and went out of the room. He went back with a tray on his hands. "Aren't you going to sleep?" you asked your boyfriend who just closed the door with his foot and placed the tray in front of you.

"Do you really think I can sleep with those tapping sounds?" He told you. "by the way, would you like some dessert?"

You looked at the treats on the tray; there is a jar of honey, and two pieces of bread. "Don't mind if I do." You said as you grabbed a piece of bread and put honey all over it. He sat next to you, staring at the screen.

"Hey, what are you typing anyway?" The British asked. This made you pause a little when you are about to take a bite on your bread. You were typing a smutty romance fanfiction and you don't want your gentleman boyfriend to see that. You know it isn't right for a lady to think about those things.

"Oh, it's nothing dear." You said as you were about to close the file, but a hand stopped you from doing that. You tried to use the shortcut keys but it's no use. Your right hand is trapped, and your left hand can't help because it's holding up a piece of bread. You watched him as he stared at the computer screen wide eyed. You can see his face getting red, and darker as he got further. You swear that this is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened in your life and you can die now without any regrets

"(Name).." He said as he slowly let go of your hand and began to hide his red tainted cheeks. You just looked down because of embarrassment. The honey from the bread is now dripping to your thighs and you just didn't mind. To your surprise he lifted up your chin and began to kiss you softly, his hand traveled to the mouse of your computer while the other one is wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. The kiss became passionate and eager; he began licking your bottom lip and asked for entrance, you let his wet tongue enter your cavern as he explored every inch of your mouth. "Hmmnnn.." you moaned making him more aggressive and sucked at the tip of your tongue. iThat felt good./i you thought to yourself, he never kissed you this way before. Both of you parted for air. You saw him smirk.

"You've been a very naughty girl behind my back, (Name)." He purred. His voice sent shivers to your spine. He grabbed both of your hands and tied them together with the wire from the computer mouse. "Don't you move too much or else your beloved computer might get pulled." He pulled you to his lap and adjusted your legs so you are straddling him.  
You stared at his green orbs, they were darker now and you can see the eagerness in his eyes.

He grabbed the honey and scooped out a bit of it with his fingers. He placed his honey coated fingers at your lips. "Open your mouth for me, love." His voice is driving you crazy. You opened your mouth so he can place his finger inside, rubbing your tongue. You looked at him with your half lidded eyes as you licked his fingers and suck the sticky substance, savoring the sweet taste of honey in your mouth. You moaned as he grinded his hips with yours, making you suck his fingers harder. He wiggled his fingers inside your mouth, making you moan louder. A trail of saliva is now dripping down your chin. He took out his fingers making a small popping sound. You panted heavily; he gave you an erotic feeling as he licked his fingers as well. "Good girl."

He unbuttoned your top, revealing your black, lacy, push-up bra. You are only wearing your panties and shirt whenever you go to sleep. He smirked, "Do you know how sexy you look right now, love?" his fingers trailed down to your black underwear, tracing the hem of it with his fingers.

"Oh.. A-Arthur.. stop that." You moaned.

He grabbed the jar and poured the honey all over you, your cleavage is trapping a huge amount of it. He grabbed your breasts and pushed it together. He licked your cleavage like a hungry fox, "A-ahh, Arthur.." You moaned his name at every suck and bite he made. He pushed your bra upward to reveal your breasts, he teased the other one with his fingers while he licked and sucked at the other one. His tongue twirled around your nipple, he bit it softly and sucked hard on it, your legs tightened around his waist as you felt his budge against your wet core, you rubbed your crotch slightly on him, you can feel his manhood perfectly because of the thin clothes that both of you wear. "(N-Name)" Arthur panted as he bucked his hips to meet yours. "You're so wet.." He continued teasing your breasts while continuously bucking his hips, and you are rubbing your crotch against him faster.

"Oh my, Arthur.. I-I can't control my self- agh! Ah! More, suck more." He did what you asked. "Don't stop rubbing your crotch to mine-Ah! F-Faster.." You felt hot juices dripping through your darkened underwear. His finger touched your organ slightly.

"This wet already?" He asked sexily.

"Arthur, please, I need you, I need more."

"Maybe next time, love."

"What?" You asked him, he gave you a wink before everything became blurred.

* * *

"What?!" Oh, it's just a dream… You looked at your clothes, it's neat. You stared at the computer, great, you fell asleep for two hours. What time is it?

_2:23 am_

_Déjà vu?_

"You're awake, love." You heard your boyfriend's voice, you looked at him, he's leaning at the door with a tray on his hands. "Want some dessert?" You looked at the tray to see a jar of honey and two pieces of bread.

"Hell yeah." You said with a smirk.


End file.
